


The King's Secret Mistress

by WhiteRosewithThorns



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Erotica, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosewithThorns/pseuds/WhiteRosewithThorns
Summary: Lizzie defied her murderous mother's wishes by becoming the King's lover. The King did not make her Queen of England but sent her to live quietly away from the court. With their two sons, Lizzie found peace and safety though her love for the King never died.





	The King's Secret Mistress

Lizzie came to the King's chamber through secret route. She only wore a thin, light garment. She climbed into the King's bed and slowly took off her garment. Naked, she undressed the King. The two kissed passionately and embraced.

"Elizabeth," he said her name and laid her on his lap. He looked at her beautiful body and fondled her breasts. He slid his hand down to her belly and dipped his fingertip into her triangular red pubic hair. They had spent nights together, secretly. Besides copulation, they would spend time together au naturel. Discarded her clothing, Lizzie danced for him, played instruments, or read to him. He was completely besotted by her body.

Her body was fertile too. The seeds which he filled her womb had grown.

"Must you send me away, my love?" Lizzie asked, touching his face.

"You are not to be the Queen, Elizabeth," the King said. "You must be out of sight when the new queen comes."

In the eyes of many, Lizzie was only bastard daughter resulted from invalid marriage of a York King and a siren witch. Some had gossiped that the King is favoring Lizzie while others dismissed it as rumor spread by Woodville Queen and Lady Margaret Beaufort as their scheme to blacken the King's name.

"What about our child?" Lizzie asked. "Will you see him born?"

"I will."

"When will I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Quietly, Lizzie was sent away. She stayed in a manor, mostly alone. There was only a maid who delivered her meals. Under folds of her gown, her belly grew. She counted the months and waited for the King to come see her.

She had not written to her mother. Lizzie blamed the Woodville Queen for her brothers' deaths. In her eyes, the Woodville Queen sacrificed her children for her greed. Her days had plagued by her visions where she saw two boys. Were it ghosts of her deceased brothers?

She heard the door opening. A stranger came, wearing a cloak. After he threw the cloak off, Lizzie let out a cry.

"Oh my love!" She kissed him.

That night, before him, she took off every piece of her clothing, revealing her shiny, pregnant belly. He took off his clothes as well, and placed his hand on her breast and then her belly. He kissed her lustfully in the mouth. They laid in the bed together, and Lizzie stayed awake.

"You are not sleeping?" The King asked.

"I can't," Lizzie said, then gasped as she found sheets underneath her wet. "Our child, he comes too soon."

She was not exactly inexperienced in childbirth since she had saw her mother giving birth when they took sanctuary. Stumbling, she moved out of the bed and out of her bedchamber. Breathing heavily, she went near the fireplace and held on to the edges of the wall. She stood her legs apart and began to push. She cried out painfully and was covered in sweats. When she saw the King, she gestured him to stay away. Sensing her child is coming out of her, Lizzie painfully moved to the rug and got down on her knees. With another cry, she reached between her thighs and pulled her child out by the shoulders.

The King went to her and cut the umbilical cord.

Catching her breath, Lizzie asked the King, "Do you want to hold your son?"

"No," the King said. "He is your son."

"You will not acknowledge him?" Lizzie asked.

"No, it'd be safer for him," the King said. "I will make you Duchess of Bedford."

* * *

The King did not see Lizzie again until the coronation of his new queen Joanna of Portugal. 

Lizzie did not envy the queen. Raising her son and being away from the court, she came to appreciate her freedom. She had named her son William and he was a healthy and beautiful boy. She still loved the King. When she saw the King, she knew that he missed her and wanted her too.

Alone, after the coronation festival, she went into the forest and came before a hunting shed.

"Elizabeth," the King called out to her.

With his hand shaking, he unlocked the hunting shed and they entered together. Once the door was closed behind them, they kissed hungrily and roughly undressed each other. Soon, both were in bed naked where Lizzie rode on his manhood. He rolled on top of her and penetrated into her deeply.

After their intercourse, Lizzie turned away to squeeze milk out of her breasts.

"I left my son with a wet nurse," she said. "The milk is making me sick."

He leaned towards her nipple and licked.

"No, not like this," Lizzie said. She placed more pillow behind her and held the King against her breasts. "All the way in," she cooed as he took her whole nipple into his mouth and suckled. Lizzie moaned in relief as milk flowed from her breast into his mouth. "Now the other one," she said. Gently, she took her breast out of his mouth and he suckled on her other one. She rocked him in her arms as he milked her breasts. Only then she realized how much he needed her love. The King was never loved nor had loved before he had her. He had married for duty and his mother only cared for George.

"My love," she whispered.

Love he would never have with his queen.

* * *

The intercourse resulted another pregnancy.

As her confinement approached, Lizzie waited for the King. But, unlike the last time, the King never came. The pain began when she was bathing and she gave birth to her second child in the bathtub. It was another son whom he named Geoffrey.

Now she had two sons. She would raise them on her own.

* * *

Nine years later, a group of men came before her manor.

"Lady Elizabeth," they addressed her. She came out with her two sons. "The King has died. The new King is asking on your well-being."

"I am well," Lizzie said.

"And your sons?"

"They are mine," Lizzie said. "They are well too."

The boys bore red hair and blue eyes like their mother.

The men nodded and left.

Weeping, Lizzie embraced her sons.

"What has happened, Mama?"

“A great King died,” Lizzie said. “He had gave us peace.”

Her sons will love the deceased King but never knew that he’s their father.

Lizzie saw her sons ran back into the manor. Only then she knew that this is the vision she saw. The two boys from her seeing were not ghosts of her brothers, but her sons. They would live peacefully away from the court.


End file.
